


Sub

by night_jellyfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Gency, Genji/Mercy - Freeform, Kinky, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Watersports, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_jellyfish/pseuds/night_jellyfish
Summary: Kinkfic. Angela submits to Genji. PWP
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 16





	Sub

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi hi  
> I wrote this outta no where. I haven't been reading as much Gency fic these days, but the idea struck me. Also I didn't really find a lot of kinky ones?? There probably are, but I haven't seen it.
> 
> Anyway, doubling the warning,
> 
> WARNING: BDSM, Dom/sub, light watersports, spanking, light degradation, rough
> 
> I hope I didn't miss anything

“Sit.”

Angela sat on the hardwood floors in nothing but a black lacy thong that barely covered anything. It was but a string that hid her slit. Her breasts lay bare, and were slightly red from the suckling they just endured. Between her legs, a remote vibrator was basically taped to her pussy, right by her clit.

She had had this vibrator on her for hours. It was constantly between being turned on or off at the will of her master.

Her blonde locks were currently in the hands of the man above her, who went on one knee to get to her eye level. His hand gripped the back of her head forcefully.

“Now will you behave?”

“G-Genji....” she gasped. “I-“

Genji took a gloved hand to her chin, squeezing her cheeks. “What did you call me?”

“I’m sorry, Master....” she gasped.

Genji let go of her face, and pressed a button on a remote, sending the vibrator the signal to go faster.

Angela squealed a bit, sitting up more and closing her legs in pleasure. She wanted to cum so badly, but she would keep getting denied. This time however, the vibrator was at an intense setting she only ever felt when she would get rewarded. It buzzed loudly between her thighs. Genji using it to tease her nearly sent her over the edge.

Without warning, she felt something warm begin dripping out of her. The drip quickly became a stream, which then made her realize that she had lost control of her bladder. Her urine pooled onto the floor in an embarrassing display. Her thong was soaked with a mix of her juices and piss. Angela looked down at what she had done.

She gasped, covering her face in shame.

“Bad girl,” Genji growled. “You wet the floor, you dirty slut.”

Genji turned off the vibrator, removing it from her. He lifted her up, and placed her over his knees, face down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- AH!” She whined.

Genji pulled her thong down, and spanked her taut ass. Angela felt herself get wet once more, hoping he would strike once again.

Genji rubbed her ass. He squeezed her, watching the cheeks bounce in his hand.

“You’re not allowed to cum yet.” He said, seeing her wetness. He ran a finger down her slit, her swollen lips puffing out.

“I’m tr-trying,” Angela moaned.

Genji then spanked her again, this time a bit harder.

Angela cried out in pleasure.

“I’m going to have to clean up your little mess, you know that?” He said.

The blonde nodded, eyes half kissed and feeling herself getting so close.

Genji then took the glove off one hand, and began fingering her with two inside.

Angela panted heavily, opening her legs slightly when she felt his fingers enter. She squirmed at the feeling of being stretched there.

“M-master?” She whimpered.

Genji didn’t reply, and simply continued to stroke her. His hand moved in and out, hearing the sloshing from all the wetness. His fingers then moved in circles around her, as well as spreading while inside her to further stretch her out.

Angela clenched her legs at the feeling. She knew she could know longer hold back.

“C-can I-“

“Go ahead,” Genji replied, already knowing.

He didn’t stop, and felt Angela tighten around him while her body stiffened in orgasm.

“Aaaaaahhh!!” She cried out, finally feeling release after so many hours. Her juices coated his bare hand, loving his rough fingers inside her folds.

Genji smirked at her in his lap. His other hand ran through her golden tresses. When she finally came down from her high, she was a tired mess. He pulled her up onto his lap, holding her closely. He didn’t care whether or not her mess below ruined his pants.

Angela rested her forehead on his neck.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Mhm....”

“Do you need water? Food?”

Angela shook her head, holding him close. “Thank you. We can clean up later.” The blonde sighed happily, starting to doze off on his chest. Genji simply kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
